Let's Try Something New
by spice-and-honey
Summary: Billy wants to try something new with Mandy. BxM, Characters are a bit OOC on purpose but you'll understand once you read it.
1. Part One

**A/N: Guess who just wrote something that isn't Hetalia? It's me! I have WB sooo bad, so I'm writing one-shots and stuff to get the wheels turning. Enjoy~**

Billy sighed as he placed his bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, feeling the ache in his hands and arms. Today was too long and Grim was in the underworld doing some special thing so he couldn't occupy Billy's time while Billy trudged through the school. Getting into Endsville Community College was hard. Trying to get a Bachelor's degree was also hard, but as long as it kept Mandy happy, then he'd do it.

Speaking of Mandy...where was she?

All the lights were out and the tv was off. Milkshakes was perched on top of the couch, sound asleep and Saliva was lying next to him, stomach up and tongue out. Rather than think about it, which always caused a dull ache in his head, he'd search for her instead. Honestly, their apartment wasn't that big so if she wasn't in the living room or kitchen, she had to be in the bedroom or bathroom. And if she wasn't in either one of those, then she wasn't here.

High school was an interesting time for the duo. Besides the basic voice drop and growth spurt of puberty, some personal things changed for Billy. He developed some smarts, though was still on the slow side when it came to books. His nose evened out with the rest of him, but it's still pink in colour, making him look constantly sick, much to his annoyance. His hair was still unruly so he continued to wear hats, except his collection grew from one to many. Mandy changed, but that was a given, wasn't it. Besides developing the curves and figure of a woman through puberty, she began growing out her hair and taking care of her appearance. She told Billy that you couldn't rule the world if people weren't interested in you, and being able to manipulate men is power indeed. Mentally, she became less ruthless, developed more patience. Sure, she still wanted the world in the palm of her hand, but she's taking a different route to get it. Her temper, though, that was still there, strong and painful as ever.

Billy opened the bedroom door, the only light slithering in from the dull lamp above the stove. He was greeted to emptiness but the sound of rushing water drifted from the bathroom; Mandy was in the shower. With a shrug, Billy sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. Sometimes, he wondered just how they got here. And he didn't mean here as in this room, this apartment, but how they got here, in this relationship. He doesn't really remember when it even started, just one day they were friends and the next, they were hugging and kissing and protecting each other. He doesn't remember much, but he remembers what he felt the first time he rolled over to Mandy's sleeping face. First, there was confusion and fear. Knowing Mandy, if she opened her eyes and saw him there, he'd be sore for the next week. Then, when he felt the cool silk of his sheets against his bare skin, he began to remember how they got there in the first place and the fear was replaced with utter relief. They were supposed to be sleeping next to each other. When people "slept together", they usually slept together, right? Then, when he tried to get up and pee, he felt a tugging on his arm. He looked and noticed that she held tightly to his arm with a grimace on her face.

"Why are you moving?" She muttered.

"I have to pee…" He said. With a huff, she released him and rolled over. In less than five words, she made him feel at so much ease. She didn't wake up and regret what had happened, like he thought she might.

As their relationship progressed, specifically their sex life, Billy began to actually notice some things, which is special for him. He noticed that Mandy never moaned when they were together. Sure, she panted, lost her breath, and if it was enough, she'd sigh. She never whimpered or called out his name and to be honest, Billy never thought anything of it. That was just how she was. She never grabbed the sheets or scratched at his back; Maybe once or twice he felt her fingers grip a little harder, but nothing intense like nails in his skin. There's no sense in lying to himself, he doubted his performance in bed, all the time. His friends in college talked about how vocal and responsive their girlfriends were and Billy would begin to think that maybe she didn't like it; maybe it wasn't good enough for her. And sure, he could improve himself. He usually kept to one pace because he was afraid that if he went too hard or too gentle that she would want him to stop. Though, Mandy wasn't the type to continue to do something she didn't enjoy, and she always had an orgasm; she made sure of it. All of this together just left Billy more confused than he already was, so he decided not to think about it for too long.

"Billy." He heard her voice and looked up toward her. "Why are you just sitting there?" She said. Her towel was lazily draped over her body, the flimsy fabric stopping just at her thigh and barely covering her milky skin.

"I...was just thinking." He mumbled. She walked over to the dresser, dropping her towel.

"That's dangerous. What were you thinking about?" She asked, pulling out a pair of panties and a matching bra. Billy watched her and smiled.

"You."

"Me? Why?" She pulled on a pair of capri pants and a sweater. He blushed and stuttered.

"Oh, it's not that important. What are you getting dressed for?" He asked. She twisted her hair, clipping it up.

"Grim is having dinner with us." She sighed.

"But he lives here…" Billy said.

"Right, well, he said he had to tell us something so maybe he's moving out."

"Oh." Billy said, though it didn't come as sad as he thought it would. In fact, it came out pretty excited. Mandy left the room, giving a small, wary glance at Billy. Billy decided that maybe a shower would be good for him too, help him clear his mind.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"So, you're moving out." Mandy said, picking up a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"Exactly. You two have grown into adults and don't have the time to goof around or slack off, meaning you don't need me around anymore. And though I'm sworn to be your best friend forever," Grim shuddered, " I need my own place to do my own business."

"So, when ya leavin'?" Billy asked, quicker than he had intended. Mandy arched a slim eyebrow at him from across the table.

"I'll start packing tonight. I'm sure I'll be out by Sunday." Grim said warily. Billy nodded, resuming his eating.

"Billy, are you feeling alright? You've been acting strange since you got here." Mandy asked suspiciously. Billy blushed and kept his eyes on his plate.

"Of course, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He muttered into his chicken. Dinner ended fairly smoothly, everyone clearing their plates and becoming full and satisfied. Mandy told them she didn't want to be disturbed because she had a project to finish and of course, Grim and Billy nodded their heads in acceptance. Grim went into his small bedroom, beginning to pack his things and left Billy to his thoughts. But Billy didn't want to be left with his thoughts per se, so he followed Grim to the room.

"Hey, Grim, can I talk to you for a second?" Billy asked in the doorway of Grim's soon to not be room. Grim sighed.

"I suppose so. What do you want?"

"What, uh, what turns a girl on?"

"What turns a girl on or what turns Mandy on?" Grim asked. Billy blushed and forced a laugh.

"I know how to turn Mandy on, obviously. Why would you even bring that up?" He said. Grim huffed, wanting to be left by himself but that isn't happening.

"Look, Billy, the only piece of advice I can give you is to do the opposite of whatever you're doing. If she's not happy with what you're doing, then do the opposite. Maybe that'll be better." Grim said, closing the finished box and moving onto another. Billy pursed his lips.

"Opposite, huh…" He muttered to himself. "Thanks, Grim. Well, I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow. Night." He tried not to hurry from the room but as he left, Grim gave him a suspicious glance.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

Any minute now, she'd be home any minute now. It was Saturday. He had no classes and she had two so they both spent time together on Saturdays. Today, however, Billy wanted to do something different then a movie and a quick romp in the sack before doing school work or going out with friends. He had plans, plans that he had been working on constantly over and over all week. Grim had told him to do the opposite; Billy could do that, he was sure he could give her that. He heard the key go into the doorknob and the doorknob turn and he tried to watch tv as normal as possible.

"Billy, have you been sitting there all day?"

"Y-Yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I have."

"Good, then you can come over here and make lunch for us. I need to send some emails." She said. Billy gulped, lips trembling.

"No." He said, uncertainty evident in his voice. There was a pregnant pause.

"What?" She said quietly. He licked his dry lips.

"I-I said no." He said louder than before, getting up from his spot on the couch. Mandy was looking at him with a cold glare.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." She said quietly and he could feel the heat rising from her anger. His mind was telling him to back down but he didn't. He walked over to her.

"I don't want to do it. A-and you can't make me." He said, the stammer in his words making him seem completely unintimidating. She raised her arm to smack him for being an idiot but he caught her wrist and pulled her against his chest. "You need to respect my authority." She arched an eyebrow.

"Do I? And tell me, Billy, what happens if I don't." Her soft voice and even softer chest against his own was distracting but he told himself to hold firm.

"Then I'll-I'll punish you. Yeah, I'll punish you." He said.

"Are you sure?" She said, noting his insecurity.

"Yeah, I'm gonna punish you." He repeated.

"Billy, there's nothing on this Earth or in this universe that'll make me see you as a threat." She huffed, getting tired of this. Billy grasped her wrist tighter.

"That's too bad. I'll just have to sh-show you then." He stated, still feeling a little out of character but it'll be worth it in the end. Before she could respond, he pushed her torso against the countertop and grabbed her other wrist, holding them behind her back. He wasn't necessarily stronger than her but he was bigger than her so that gave him a bit of leverage. She grunted slightly as he pushed her chest against the counter. He pushed her dress up, exposing her silky panties.

"Billy, I swear-" She actually gasped when his free hand struck her behind, a sting followed shortly after. He cleared his throat, it becoming fairly dry out of nervousness.

"I-I want you to keep count out loud and if you don't then-then we'll start over." He told her. She grimaced and he slapped her ass again.

"Two." She said, not wincing or sounding like she was in any pain. "Three. Four. Five." Billy noticed her reactions to his treatment and realized it wasn't what he wanted. So, he opted to spank her harder, and without her permission. His hand made contact with her soft, supple cheeks, a sharp sound rang in the air of their apartment and her legs flailed slightly from the force. "Six." She sounded a bit breathy after that one, but it still wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to squeak or whimper or something more, something she's never given him before. Wasn't he good enough to get that? Why did he have to ask for it? His thoughts were making him irritated, no, _she_ was making him irritated. "Seven. Eight. Nine." She sounded slightly flustered but it wasn't enough for him. He gave her one last smack, putting more effort into it. She gasped loudly and curled her toes in her heels, her legs bending and cheeks tensing.

"Say it or we start over." He gave her a chance to catch her breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ten." She breathed. He wasn't satisfied at all; a new fire burned within him, determination raced through his veins replacing the fear he felt before. He pulled her up, pushing her by her wrists toward the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and turned to lock the door. She was flustered, but stood up from the bed.

"Billy,-"

"Sit down." He said. She furrowed her brow at him, but hesitated nonetheless. "I said sit down Amanda!" He repeated. Her legs buckled and she sat on the bed, jaw clenched. He opened the closet and pulled out a shoe box. "You're going to learn to respect me, because…" He lost momentum slightly, "...because I'm the man here, not you." He said, nodding to himself for acceptance to his words. Mandy snorted.

"I won't be swayed by your idiotic, misogynistic ideals. You can take them and shove them up your-!" He grabbed her wrists once more, and moved to handcuff her to the headboard of the bed. Mandy wiggled around, trying to get out of his grasp, but this position didn't help her at all. He handcuffed her and pulled against them to make sure they wouldn't break. He watched her pull against the restraints in anger and realized just how petite and helpless she was.

"Billy, I swear to God, when I get out of here, I'm going to fucking castrate you." She said coldly. To be completely honest, he had a hard time being afraid of her when she looked like this. He straddled her waist and pushed her dress up, grabbing it with both hands and ripping it apart all the way. The sound vibrated through the air and left Mandy silent, fuming on the inside. He ripped it from her body, leaving her in her bra, panties, and heels. He tore those from her body as well and when he moved to remove her shoes, he stopped.

"Let's leave the heels on. They're sexy." He said.

"You're going to pay for that. In more ways than one." She snarled. He hummed in response and leaned forward to capture her lips, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. She opened her mouth and he took it as an invitation; she bit his tongue in response. He flinched and pulled away, grabbing her chin.

"I don't think you're in the position to be biting people, are you?" He asked. She glared at him. He smacked her in the breast. "Are you?"

"No." She said coldly. He smacked her again.

"No, what?" He said. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"No, sir." She answered. His lips twitched up and he chuckled.

"No, sir." He echoed, releasing her chin and suckling along her neck.

"What has gotten into you? This is completely out of character for you…" She huffed, leaning her head to give him more access. He sighed against her skin.

"You're talking too much." He stood and pulled a tie from the bedside drawer. "Open your mouth." He said. She clenched her jaw. He grabbed it and made her pucker her lips. "Open. Your mouth." He repeated. She complied reluctantly and he tied it as a gag around her head. He continued his kissing, going down toward her breasts. He traveled to her nipple, taking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. He sucked on it, feeling as it got harder in his mouth. When it became a rosy little peak, he pressed it between his teeth and gently bit it. Then he heard it, a whimper from above him. It was the tiniest sound, over in a second but he heard it nonetheless and the noise went straight to his balls. He kissed his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same loving treatment and when he bit that one, she whimpered for him once more. He preoccupied his mouth by kissing her stomach, trying not to erupt into a smile. He could feel her abs tense and release beneath his lips; she was preparing herself for if he went any lower. He flicked his tongue into her belly button and noticed as she slowly spread her legs apart, a silent invitation to tell him what she wanted the most. When he looked at her face, he saw something he'd never seen before. Her cheeks were flushed and she was looking at him with lidded, glossy eyes; her head was leaned back against her hands. Now, he doesn't know a lot of things, hell, in elementary school he had an IQ of -5, but sex was something he quickly picked up on and was something he knew how to do. He kissed along her thigh, grazing his teeth against her delicate skin.

"You want me to kiss you there?" He asked her. She was rubbing her legs against him, trying to coax him into giving her the orgasm she wanted so badly. "Is that what you want, hm?" She nodded her head. His lips twitched up in a smile and he flicked his tongue out against her. Soon, he was licking and kissing her core eagerly, trying to give her the orgasm he knew she wanted. He placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her muscles tense up and release with his ministrations. He felt as she brought her legs closer to her body, her thighs clenching and her feet pointing as she released this beauty moan from her chest. It was the best noise he'd ever heard in his life, better than any song he'd ever liked. Her hips moved erratically against his lips and he couldn't hide his satisfied smile. Now that'd he'd heard it, heard _her,_ he needed to hear it again. Her moan alone gave him the same feeling as an orgasm, he felt the same rush through his veins as if he'd cum along with her. He sat back and her expression placed second on his arousal scale. She sucked air greedily through her nose, sweat drops sliding down her face toward her chest.

Foreplay has now become his best friend.

He glanced down when he felt a heel rubbing at his side, sliding his shirt up his body. Confused, he pointed to his shirt and she nodded, lifting it higher. He pulled it off and went for his jeans, which joined her tattered clothing on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned forward and untied the gag in her mouth.

"How was that?" He asked. Finally being able to close her mouth comfortably, she licked her dry lips.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked. He looked at her in awe.

"What?"

"C-Can I have a kiss, sir?" She asked softly. Her words sent a fire straight through him. So, this is what power felt like. This is what Mandy craved and strived for. It felt good, great even. He wanted to feel it for as long as he could keep it, that's for damn sure.

"Of course." He leaned in and their tongues met, though there wasn't much of a battle because she gave him dominance. This feeling of having power over somebody else was intoxicating and Billy loved it. She rubbed her leg against his hard length and he groaned softly.

"Can I suck you off, please?" She asked. Mandy never asked for anything, nor was she ever polite about it if she did. Every time she said "sir" or "please" or "can I.." felt like the first time for Billy and he'd gladly give her what she wanted.

"Oh yeah, you definitely can." He laughed, reaching in the box for the keys to the handcuffs. The idea that maybe letting her go wasn't a good idea flittered across his mind, but he ignored it; the idea that he was going to have that pouty little mouth around his cock took greater precedence. He released her wrists and tossed the handcuffs back into the shoebox, leaning back to give her more room. She crawled forward and took his length in her hand, stroking it a few times before letting the head slip past her lips. She bobbed her head, getting his cock nice and wet. She'd glance up at him, blue eyes shining at him and he could explode every time she did because she's never looked at him like that before. She pushed the head toward the back of her throat and gagged a little.

"Stop. That's good enough." He told her. She released him and sat up, wiping the excess spit from her lips. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her hips toward him and she laid on her back obediently. He pushed her legs against her chest and spread them apart slightly. They made eye contact and he smirked, feeling her shiver slightly when he did.

"Tell me that you want it." He teased. Her eyes went wide and she struggled for the words.

"I-I want it." She murmured.

"You can do better than that. Tell me what you want."

"I want your-your cock. Sir." She whispered.

"Louder. I need to know that you really want it." He replied, with much more seriousness, more honesty than he had intended. The look in her eyes told him that she felt the emotion behind his words as much as he did.

"I-I need your cock inside me. Please, Billy, sir." She whimpered. His erection twitched with her words and he couldn't keep her, couldn't keep himself, waiting any longer. He pushed into her slowly, feeling her walls give way to his length. She tossed her head back against the pillows, enjoying the sensation. He gave her hard, shallow thrusts at first, her walls clenching selfishly at his cock. She breathed with his thrusts, her body moving with his. "Harder, please, sir." She whined. He pulled back more before thrusting into her harder than before. The more he did this, the more sounds she made, and the louder she got. He held her down by the thighs, pushing her knees against her body and he sat up on his knees, giving himself more leverage to get deeper into her folds. Her ankles were on his shoulders and he could feel her feet pointing.

"You're so beautiful." And she was, in that moment. He knew Mandy's beauty. He knew it when they were little and he couldn't tell up from down. But right now, in this moment, she was so much more. Her golden hair draped around her head on the pillow below her. She had a few fingers in her mouth, her lips swollen and red, and a hand on her breast, fondling the soft flesh. Her eyes, though, her eyes were what made Billy feel something. She was looking at him with such a different emotion than usual, an emotion he could quite put a finger on. It made him feel special, like he was doing everything right for once. Like he wasn't an idiot. "You look like such a little tart, right now. A beautiful little tart." He smiled. He didn't want to say 'slut' because he didn't want to accidently ruin the moment.

"I'm a greedy little slut, sir." She said. And it was totally okay if she said it rather than if he said it. He knew she liked dirty talk, but was always afraid he'd say the wrong thing so he never talked dirty to her. In fact, he never really talked at all when they made love.

"Yes, you are." He said, leaning forward to taste her lips.

"But I'm your little slut, Billy, your little slut." She smiled. If Billy would've known that getting aggressive with her meant that she actually smile and enjoy sex, he would've done it a long time ago. Then her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth wider, her fingers clenched the pillowcase beneath her head. "I'm gonna cum. Oh my gosh, I'm gonna cum." Billy gave it to her harder, wanting to give her that orgasm. He could feel one coming himself, his balls getting tight. Her back arched off the bed, her hands grabbing her breasts and playing with the hard peaks. She was moaning with his thrusts, and it felt like each one produced a squeaky-er sound from her lips. He felt her legs begin to clench and tremble and her walls clenched him just as hard. Her breath caught in her throat, producing no sound at first until a groan that came from deep within her core erupted from her lips and she closed her eyes. A slew of 'yes's' followed the groan and that was enough to give Billy the orgasm he'd been chasing after. His seed coated her and a growl escaped his mouth. The high they felt seemed to last a good, long time. Billy dropped next to her, their breaths coming in aggressive pants as they tried to practically suck the air from the room. The afterglow was glorious and Billy felt an incredible surge of success.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked softly, bracing himself from her impending wrath. But it didn't come. She smiled and licked her dry lips once more.

"Why didn't you do that years ago?" She laughed. He was in slight shock, expecting to have his balls ripped violently from his body.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't have it in me." He sighed. "But now I've done it. LIKE A REAL MAN!" He cheered. Mandy slapped him in the chest.

"Don't start being stupid yet, dickweed." She sighed. He pulled her against him.

"Now, now, Amanda. There's no need to be rude. Unless I have to punish you again." He said firmly yet quietly. Mandy bit her lip, cheeks growing pink.

"Sorry, William, sir. I'll be a good girl." She murmured. He pushed her head into his chest, laughing cheerfully at his triumph and falling into that much needed sleep.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

"You two better be good, considering that I won't live with you anymore." Grim lightly scolded the adults. Mandy huffed.

"You were supposed to leave last week, Grim."

"I said I'd leave on Sunday. I didn't specify which." Grim laughed.

"It'll be weird without you here, buddy." Billy said. Grim sighed.

"Yes, well, I'm sure I'll miss you both too…"

"I'll walk you out." Billy offered. He dropped his voice. "Say goodbye to Grim, Amanda, I'll be right back." Billy said, grabbing her ass lightly on his way past her.

"Bye Grim." She grimaced. Billy walked the skeleton out of the building.

"You know that's not what I meant by 'opposite', right?" Grim asked. Billy blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Though, I guess I could've told you that too...It's always the dominant ones who want to be dominated." He said just as his vehicle rolled up.

"Uh, well, Bye Grim. Stop by sometime, huh?" Billy said, complete avoiding what Grim had said.

"Goodbye Billy, have fun." He said lowly, laughter following. Billy shivered and decided that he shouldn't keep Mandy waiting. Or maybe he should, then she'll get upset, and Billy knows exactly what to do with her once she gets upset...


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Part 2! A bit more emotional then Part 1 but still smutty :P Enjoy~**

"Billy, go get the door! If that doorbell rings one more time, I'm gonna ring your bell!" Mandy's voice rang out from the bedroom. Billy hurried from Grim's old room and into the front of the apartment to open the door.

"Happy Birthday, Billy!" Irwin shouted as Billy opened the door. Billy smiled widely at his long time friend.

"Gee, thanks, Irwin. Come on in!" He allowed the young black man to enter. They settled onto the couch, disrupting Milkshake's slumber and the cat gave a strong look of distaste before jumping down from the furniture.

"So, Billy, how are you and your foxy lady doin' yo?"

" _Please, sir. I've been a good girl, haven't I?" Mandy pouted. Her hair was a gorgeous mess framed around her head and her cheeks and lips shared a rosy hue that Billy just couldn't say no to._

" _Yes, you've been a very good girl. I think you've earned your reward." He smiled as she tried to suppress her own pretty smile._

"Oh, she's been good-I mean, we've been good. Busy with school." Billy said as a faint blush coloured his cheeks from thinking about one of their latest romps. "How've you been?"

"I've been great! Got a record deal coming my way, yo." He smiled smugly. Billy smiled in kind.

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah! So, uh, what did Mandy get you for your birthday?" Irwin asked nervously.

"Uh, nothing…" Billy flushed in admitting that his girlfriend didn't buy him a present this year...or any year. Irwin sighed in relief.

"Good, I was afraid that'd she'd get you the same thing I did." He handed Billy a box that Billy can't believe he didn't notice before. Actually, maybe he could believe it. He took the box from Irwin's hands and ripped the lid of, taking the paper with it. His eyes lit up and he gasped dramatically.

"Is this the limited edition Dinobonoids action figure set? I've been looking at this box since it came out!" Billy ripped the top off to take the toys out of their cardboard prison. Irwin smiled, but it dropped when Mandy walked into the room. He became entranced by her long, silky legs that were wrapped in a tight pair of yoga pants. He was drawn into her slim, curvy waist and golden hair that swished against the small of her back. Sure, his best friend laid claim to her, and she laid claim to he, but Irwin could still look at the menu, he just couldn't order.

"Hey, Mandy. How you been today, sweet thang?"

"Billy, how many times have I told you to keep Irwin at least fifty yards away from me?"

"At least 109 times…" He said, distracted by the shiny new plastic in his hands.

"So, what are you going to get Billy for his birthday? Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Irwin slid over to where she stood in the kitchen, grabbing her purse.

"Nothing." She said. Irwin frowned.

"Shouldn't you get your boyfriend something?"

"Shouldn't you stop talking?" She rebutted. "Billy, I'm going out really quick. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She said as she walked into the bedroom to grab a jacket. Billy completely ignored her, occupied by his new toys. Irwin sighed.

"Billy, doesn't it make you upset that Mandy never gets you anything for your birthday?" Irwin asked the dull young man. Bringing up Mandy got his attention and he sat back onto his butt.

"Yeah, but I try not to think about it. That's just how she is, you know." He gave a sigh, "It would be nice one time. She knows about everything I could want."

"Like what?"

" _Billy, you know how I feel about that position…" Mandy glared up at him from her textbook. Billy pouted._

" _I-I know, but I read somewhere that doggystyle is one of the best positions for women."_

" _You read something?" She replied sarcastically._

" _How about just one time? Pretty please…" He tried to coax her into it. Mandy huffed._

" _Billy, I said no. Now, get away from me before I beat my words into you."_

"Oh, uh, I don't really remember."

"It just makes it seem like she doesn't care, yo. It makes you wonder why she's still here, you know?" Irwin said thoughtlessly, mind drifted somewhere else.

"Mandy cares about me...she just shows it differently than everyone else."

"Well, Billy, I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Irwin stood and opened the door.

"Don't break anything while I'm gone." Mandy said as she followed Irwin out begrudgingly. Billy sighed, the air coming from deep within his chest. What Irwin had said brought up feelings that Billy has tried to ignore since, well, forever. He gets Mandy a present every year, but that's just how he is. Thinking about what she doesn't do for him gives him a dull ache in his chest and his head, so he doesn't think. He shouldn't really complain, she does lots of other stuff for him, like waking him up for school or letting him tie her to the bed. A 'mew' sounded from in front of him and he glanced up into Milkshake's soulless black eyes.

"Yeah, I'll feed you. Then, I think a nap is in order." He muttered, tossing his action figures into their box and standing from the floor over to feed the animals.

 **BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM**

Gee, what time is it? Billy plopped into bed without looking at the clock so he'd have no clue how long he'd been asleep. That is, if he could even see to begin with. At first, he thought that maybe his eyes weren't opened, but then he felt his eyelashes brush against something, so maybe he was blindfolded. He hoped he was blindfolded, God forbid he go blind. He tried moving around but he couldn't move his arms. He could move his legs, thankfully. So, he was tied to something. Maybe a chair; maybe he was sitting up. He couldn't really tell so instead of flail around, he sat there and waited for something. Then his ears perked onto a sound; the sound of heels softly clicking against the floor vibrated in his ears.

"I'm glad you're awake, Billy." Mandy said softly, her heels clicking slow yet steady against the tiles of the floor. Oh great, she was gonna do it. She was finally going to kill him, and on his birthday of all days too. It was probably going to hurt so bad.

"I-I'm sure that whatever I did isn't enough to kill me for." Billy stammered shakily. He trembled slightly in his chair. Mandy chuckled.

"I'm sure I won't need a reason to kill you." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "I'm not going to kill you, Billy. Not today." Billy literally blew a sigh of relief. Then, his relief turned to confusion...what _was_ she going to do to him?

"So, uh, why am I blindfolded and tied up? Am I tied up?" He asked curiously. He heard the screech of a chair in front of him and a click of her heels.

"Yes, you are tied up. Well, your wrists are. However, telling you why would ruin the surprise." She said and he swore he could hear a smile in her voice. What surprise? Oh! Maybe she actually got him something for his birthday! Maybe it's a surprise party!

"Is it a surprise party? I love surprises!"

"I know you do, but it's not a party."

"Aw, it's not?"

"No, but it is for your birthday. I heard what you and Irwin were talking about and I feel terrible for not getting you a present all these years." He heard her heels once more, and as many times as he's heard the click of heels, it's never sounded so menacing before. Wait-Mandy felt bad about something?

"Yo-You do?" He said. If he wasn't confused before, then he was straight upside down now. If she isn't throwing a party, what the hell was the surprise? He tensed up when he felt the delicate touch of her hands against his jean covered legs and instinctively pushed back, moving the chair backwards.

"I do. I want to make it up to you." She said. The muscles in his thighs clenched reactively when she began unbuttoning his jeans and taking out his flaccid length. She stroked him lightly, the sensation heightened slightly, but he was disappointed that he had to actually use his imagination to give himself an image of what she looked like right now. He felt her warm, wet breath against the hardening tip, and as stupid as he was, he knew what she was going for, but his body was urging him to find a way out and he pushed back more, the chair screeching against the floor. The closer she got, the farther back he pushed, though she had a firm grip on his cock so he couldn't go very far. Thoughts raced across his mind, the blindfold sending panic to shoot through his veins.

What if she bit him?

What if she got fed up and ripped it off?

Why was she laughing right now?

"You don't want me to suck your cock?" She asked teasingly. Billy felt nervous sweat slither down his skin.

"No, no, I-I want it."

"It doesn't seem like you do…" He began to fidget in his seat.

"Please, I want you to.." He choked out the words, his body still incredibly tense. She took him into her mouth, sliding her soft, gentle tongue around the veins as they began to throb. He still wasn't fully hard, the panic and fear keeping him from achieving a suitable erection. As he felt her hot, pouty little mouth glide along his shaft, he felt like he wanted something more. This didn't quell his fear, in fact, it only increased it. He couldn't see her and he couldn't touch her. His mind was sending an alarm that she wasn't there even though she _obviously_ was. She pulled away, hand continuing to lightly, delicately stroke him. He was panting, and unfortunately it wasn't from her blowjob. He felt as she let go and a draft surround his damp body. Oh great, this was even worse. At least when she was down there, he could feel her heat. Then, he flinched when she put her hands on his shoulders and began to shiver as she straddled his waist and pressed their bodies close. She pushed his pants to his knees and he could feel their hot skin make contact when their thighs touched and she sat down, grinding her sex against his own, slowly. He began to relax, knowing that she was right there; her uniquely gentle touch brought him much peace and he started moving his hips with hers.

"That's better, right? You're not as tense anymore." She quietly stated, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his body, her head on his shoulder.

"I-Is this my present?" He asked.

"Part of it."

"Are you naked?" Her body was so hot that it was seeping through his shirt.

"Mhm." She lifted up just enough to be able to slip his hardness into her tight folds. He shuddered as she slide down his entire length and slowly, she began to grind. Her walls clenched him purposefully, allowing his muscles to loosen with the pleasurable sensation. She rode him, gliding up and down at a steady pace. His senses were heightened from being in the dark for so long; her heat was almost too much, almost suffocating. Her breath ghosted against his neck in pants as she began to pick up speed, their skin slapping together roughly. He tried to enjoy himself, but soon enough, his hands began to panic and fidget as if he weren't controlling them. His balls grew tight, but it was as if he had a stopper in his cock, keeping him from feeling anymore pleasure.

"M-Mandy, please, I…" He began to quiver and panic shot through him once more. "I can't enjoy my-myself if I can't...touch you. I need to touch you." He choked out and tried in vain to loosen his restraints. She slowed to a stop as his muscles twitched. He needed to know she was there; he needed to quell his oldest fear of her leaving him. Leaving them. Maybe this was it, the surprise was her leaving him and his stupidity behind. Without touching her, seeing her, it was like she was a ghost to him. He might as well be making love to a stranger. "Please, I-I can't…"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me, Mandy." He whispered, a few rebel tears slipping down without his permission.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." His heart pounded harshly in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. She set her forehead against his own, wiping at the tears that stained his cheeks. This was completely out of character, off the chain, for Mandy. To show so much patience and gentility. Usually, she would've given up, gone home and done something productive if something was taking too long. Especially toward Billy. And his crying only ever made her more angry than she was. That's why he was always afraid that one day, she'd stop coming over. One day, she'd stop seeing him as a suitable lackey and find another monkey, so to speak. And when they began seeing each other, that made him terrified of the idea even more.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. She shushed him again, pulling the fold from his head and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, foreheads still touching. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?" He hiccuped quietly. He was waiting for her to get upset, for her eyebrows to furrow together and her hand to drawback and slap him for doing something so stupid. And she looked so pretty right now too, her lips wet and swollen from biting them, her hair was a golden curtain over her face, and her cheeks were tinted pink. Her clothing was in a cluster on the floor, her heels were next to the chair.

"Of course not. It's not your fault." She said, leaning over him to release his wrists. The feeling he felt when the fabric fell was utterly satisfying.

"It's not?" He echoed. The confusion was beginning to slowly creep into his brain. She just smiled lightly and let him enter her once more, grinding their hips together. He took complete advantage of his freedom, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as close as possible. She wasn't going anywhere, not if he had a choice. They moved with each other, and with the way he held her, he took control of her movements pushing her down harder than before.

"Don't stop. I'm gonna cum." She whispered harshly into his ear. He took that as a cue to go faster and he felt her walls strangle his length and she shuddered against him. He allowed her the time to recover, letting her slump against him.

"Do you feel better?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Do you still want to try it from behind?"

"Really?" He couldn't suppress the smile that stretched across his face. She stood up from her position.

"I think it's time you put some work in.." She said breathlessly, taking his hand and pulling him up from the chair. He stood eagerly, watching with excitement as she climbed onto the chair and he shuffled up behind her. She leaned against the backboard, her hands resting along the top. He took her hips into his hands, caressing her soft flesh and admiring her pert little bottom. Taking the time to pull his shirt off and letting his pants follow, he leaned over her body and pushed up against her heat. His hand grabbed the space of the chair top between her own hands and he wrapped his arm around her as he pushed through her constantly constricted walls. He thrusted slowly, keeping a nice, steady pace and she released a relaxed moan. She reached back with one hand, opening herself a little bit wider and Billy took a chance, placing his hand over hers on the backboard.

"This is a lot better than a surprise party." He laughed, feeling her push back against his groin. To watch her, to feel her, push back against him and know that she liked it was relaxing to him. Her ass jiggled slightly with the force and the cutest little moans escaped from her. And the way she was opening herself was nice, her delicate, pink little butthole clenched with their movements and he got the urge to stick a finger in there, but didn't. Maybe one day, she'd let him in there too. Yet, as fun as watching her was, he wanted release, now that he wasn't so incredibly scared. He tightened his hold on the backboard and gripped her hip harder, using the leverage to thrust into her harder. He angled himself downward, aiming for her g-spot. He didn't know a lot of things but Mandy made sure he remembered where that was. She released her grip on herself and reached back to hold onto Billy's hip.

"Yes, right there. That's it.~" She dug her nails into his skin. The chair went from screeching to banging against the floor as the force of his thrusts lifted the chair and slammed it back down. Let's hope the downstairs neighbors don't complain. Sweat glistened and dripped from his pores; he's not used to so much exercise. His balls grew taut and heavy but there would be hell to pay if he came before she did. He reached between her legs, pressing his fingers into her clit and rubbing in harsh circles; Mandy made completely sure he knew where that was too. She arched her back, pushing harder against him and urging him on with her 'yes's' and 'oh god's'.

"Oh~ I'm cumming." She gasped, her remaining breath catching in her throat and she pulled him against her. Her legs and hands quivered and her calves wrapped themselves around his knees. Billy felt himself cum in spurts inside of her, his knees wobbling and small groans coming from his chest. They stayed like that for a second or two, forcing oxygen into their lungs.

"W-was that my present?" He asked. She backed off of the chair, standing on shaky legs.

"What else do you want, a cookie?"

"Do you have one?" He perked up at the thought of cookies. She glared at him, but there wasn't much anger behind it. "Are we gonna shower together or…?"

"Not if you keep talking and not walking. I'm getting in whether you follow or not." She picked up her clothing from the floor. "Actually, put the chairs back before you join me." Billy nodded, grabbing the chairs and shuffling clumsily to put them at the table. So, maybe she didn't get him a six speed mountain bike or a marshmallow gun or anything like that, but she thought about him and what she did give him was so much better. And when he remembered the look in her eyes when she tried to calm him down, that gentle, loving look in her eyes, everything that Irwin said didn't matter anymore. He knew Mandy cared about him, she just showed it differently than everybody else.


End file.
